


No Such Thing (podfic)

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, First Time, Frottage, Podfic, Stella POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a field, she had played it, it had been fun. Nothing serious, nothing intense.</p><p>    That wasn’t what this felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No such thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123193) by [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman). 



Length: 11m

File size: 10.1 MB

Stream or download [here](https://app.box.com/s/gktbuea9nazxeqvebmux).

**Author's Note:**

> As always, concrit and helpful podficcing pointers are totally welcome.


End file.
